


Revenge

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Isaac Lahey, Evil Scott McCall, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Forced Submission, M/M, Okay this is a bad one, Somewhat graphic torture, Torture, do not read if you are triggered by violence, or someone forced into being a 'pet', or torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott, and Isaac want revenge on Jackson for all the pain he put them through growing up. And they intend to get it, whatever means necessary.</p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by midnara over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1747160/comments/17405006).  
> I will repeat again that this fic is violent and has torture. If you do not like those things, do not read.

Jackson woke up to the sound of his front door opening and closing. He rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with barely a sound before getting to his feet. He padded over to the door silently, his eyes glowing so he didn’t need a light as he stepped out into the hall and went to the stairs. He could hear a heartbeat in his living room. He padded down the stairs and went into the living room, stopping in surprise.

“Isaac?” He exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing in my house? And how the fuck did you get even get a key?!”

Isaac looked over at him with a grin. “I picked the lock stupid.”

“You-you-you broke into my house?! Why?!” Jackson roared.

“Careful with that.” Isaac warned. “You have no command over me. And Alpha will be very upset if you try and assert yourself over me.”

“Get out of my house!”

“Nah.” Isaac grinned, stretching out on the couch. “I like your couch. It’s comfortable.”

“You are not allowed here.” Jackson hissed, his wolf coming back up in his anger. “This is my house. Get. Out.”

“Nope.” Isaac told him, popping the ‘p’ sound. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“GET OUT!” Jackson roared.

Isaac sighed. “Big mistake.”

Jackson only had a moment to be surprised as two more heartbeats spiked into existence in the room before he was immobilized.

“Isaac warned you not to try and assert yourself.” Scott drawled, stepping out of the shadowy corner and into Jackson’s line of vision. “And now I’m mad.”

“We’re both quite mad actually.” Stiles grinned, following Scott out. He laced his fingers with Scott’s and grinned at Jackson. “I’m glad my spells worked. I’ve been perfecting them for a month to get ready for this. Scott and Isaac helped by being my testers. Scent, sight, sounds, everything’s gone. Until I don’t want it to be anymore.”

Isaac rolled to his feet and walked over to Scott and Stiles, kissing both of their cheeks before stepping in behind Scott as his beta.

“You should’ve listened to my warning.” Isaac told Jackson.

“He’s scared.” Scott told Stiles with a smirk.

“Good.” Stiles said. “He’s going to be even more terrified when he figures out what we have in store for him.”

“His heart spiked.” Isaac said with a giant grin. He sounded excited.

“Let’s get on with it.” Scott said. “I don’t know if I can wait much longer.”

Stiles nodded, raising his free hand to point at Jackson. His eyes glowed as he grinned and made a gesture. Jackson felt all his muscles lock up and he knew he reeked of fear. All he could think about was everything the three of them could do to him. Could make him do to himself.

“You are about to pay.” Stiles told Jackson. “You will not attempt to escape. You will not attempt to get the attention of anyone else. You will follow every order I give you until I release you.” With his orders finished Stiles dropped his hand and the glow left his eyes.

Jackson felt himself nodding, not having any control over his body, and he whimpered in fear.

“He’s terrified.” Scott whispered in awe. “He’s completely terrified of us.”

“He should be.” Stiles said smugly. “We’re terrifying.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Isaac muttered.

Scott and Stiles laughed.

“Let’s get going.” Scott suggested. “We don’t want anyone coming by and seeing this.”

Stiles and Isaac nodded.

“I’ll go get the car.” Isaac whispered, leaving the room.

“Where are we going?” Jackson asked, finding that he could still use his mouth.

Stiles and Scott grinned at him.

“Somewhere where you will pay your debts.” Stiles told him. “Now be quiet and go out front. Stand on your porch. Lock the door behind you.”

Jackson tried to protest, tried to say that he wasn’t going to do it, but his mouth was glued shut and his legs turned him around before walking him from the house. His arm grabbed his keys from the table and he locked the door when he got outside. Then he turned and stared forward, waiting. And he was terrified. He hadn’t told his body to do any of that. But he’d had no control and even now he could do no more than breathe and blink. He was powerless. A moment later Stiles’s jeep pulled up and Jackson saw the other three sitting inside. The passenger’s side opened and Stiles leaned over Scott from the driver’s seat to shout at Jackson.

“Come get in!” He ordered. “Sit in the back by Isaac!”

Jackson’s body lurched forward, his legs moving him down his walk in his bare feet to the car. He reached up and opened the door, getting in and sitting in the seat next to Isaac.

“Shut the door and buckle up.” Stiles ordered. Jackson complied.

“Everyone ready?” Stiles asked.

“Good to go.” Isaac told him with a smile.

Stiles smiled back at the boy in the rear view mirror before putting the jeep in drive and pulling away from the curb.

Jackson tried to ask questions but his mouth was shut and all he could do was banging his fist into his thigh.

“You can talk Jackson.” Stiles called back, taking a hairpin left turn.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Jackson shouted. “Where the fuck are we going?! How the fuck are making me do shit?!”

Stiles sighed. “Shut up again Jackson, I liked you better that way.”

Jackson tried to argue but his lips were sealed again. He couldn’t even make sounds.

“You may as well tell him.” Scott told Stiles. “It’s not like he can do anything about it.”

Stiles shrugged. “True.” He glanced at Jackson in the rearview mirror. “I’m using magic dumbass. It’s a darker spell but it serves our purposes. You can’t do anything I tell you not to do and you have to do what I tell you to do. It’s a handy little thing. And as for where we’re going and what we’re going to do with you, that’s a secret. But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.” Stiles grinned happily as he pulled the jeep into a sort of driveway/path into the forest. He drove along the bumpy road for a moment before parking the jeep at the end. Scott and Isaac hopped out immediately. Stiles opened his door and looked at Jackson. “Get out and go stand by Scott. Don’t forget to shut the door.”

Jackson’s body complied, getting out of the car, shutting the door, and walking over to stand by Scott and Isaac. Stiles stayed by the jeep. He waved his hands for a few moments, spoke a few words in a language Jackson had no hope of understanding, and then the jeep rippled out of sight.

“Invisibility spell.” Stiles told Jackson, seeing the other boy’s confused look. “A lot like the one I used in your house for Scott and me. It’ll keep anyone from running into or seeing the jeep until I come back to remove the spell. Now follow Scott.”

Scott turned and walked into the forest and Jackson was forced to follow. Isaac and Stiles brought up the rear, holding hands as they did so. Jackson dragged his feet, tripping and stumbling over roots and slowing them down. Stiles sighed.

“Jackson start walking well. Otherwise Scott will have to carry you and I promise you that you will not like him once he’s pissed off for having to do that.”

Jackson whimpered but stopped tripping and stumbling, actually speeding up to keep up with Scott.

Stiles grinned and Isaac kissed his cheek before they continued again.

“Is it weird that I find this totally hot?” Isaac murmured.

“Absolutely not.” Stiles told him. “I mean it’s not like you didn’t find it hot when I was using you as a tester for the spell.”

Isaac grinned, his ears going a little red at the memory. “God don’t remind me or I’ll need to come before we even get to the good stuff.”

Stiles laughed, tugging Isaac closer with an arm around his waist. “I might just let you.” He whispered.

Isaac whined and pulled away. “You’re horrible.”

“And yet you love me.” Stiles grinned.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Lord knows why.”

“My dick.” Stiles says simply. “It’s a damn good dick.”

“Would you two stop making me hard when I can’t come kiss you?” Scott called back to them.

Isaac and Stiles both laughed. “Sorry babe!” They called back in chorus.

Scott just rolled his eyes and came to a stop. Jackson caught up to him and stopped as well. Stiles and Isaac walked past him and to Scott.

“Sorry.” Isaac muttered before kissing Scott quick.

Stiles smiled at his boyfriends and then turned to the cliff wall they stopped in front. He raised his hands and said a few more words in the language Jackson didn’t know, and the cliff face rippled and opened a doorway in the rock.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Isaac sighed.

Stiles winked at him. Isaac pretended to swoon.

“You two are children.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“But you love us!” Isaac and Stiles chorused together.

“I’m an idiot for it.” Scott sighed.

“We all are.” Stiles agreed.

“Let’s go.” Isaac whined. “I wanna start.”

“Alright.” Scott conceded. “Stiles?”

“Safe to go.” Stiles said. “After you Alpha.”

Scott grinned, flashing his red eyes before he and Isaac walked into the path inside the cliff face. Jackson followed. Stiles brought up the rear, whispering a few words to close the cliff face behind them.

“Scared yet Jackson?” Stiles asked, speeding up to walk next to the wolf with a grin on his face. “If not, you should be. Here’s when it gets good.”

Up ahead Isaac jumped over a railing, dropping near ten feet onto the ground below. Scott followed him immediately, forcing Jackson to as well. Stiles jumped down last. Now they were at the edge of a huge room. And now is when Jackson got scared. Because the room was a dungeon. There was a fence in the middle with manacles on it. It was held by two machines that looked like they could turn the fence, lift it, or drop it. And set around it were tables of knives, scalpels, spikes, everything. There was even a cart with two car batteries on it with wires hanging off the side. And Jackson now knew what they planned to do with him. He tried to run, tried to get away, but his body wouldn’t comply with his wishes. Instead it followed Scott into the room and to the fence.

“Shirt and pants off.” Stiles ordered. “Give them here.”

Jackson whined but did as he was ordered, unable to not. Stiles took the shirt and pants from him, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

“Get up on the foot holders.” Stiles ordered, tossing the clothes to the wall where they wouldn’t get bloody.

Jackson whimpered and resisted as hard as he could but he did as told, climbing up onto the two foot shaped platforms set against the fence.

“Isaac be a dear.” Stiles tossed over his shoulder to the tall wolf examining the spikes on one of the tables.

Isaac looked up and walked over. He strapped Jackson’s feet in quickly and then moved to his arms. He grabbed one of Jackson’s arms and pulled on it, but Jackson had enough control to keep his arm at his side.

“Stiles.” Isaac whined.

“Jackson let him.” Stiles ordered.

Jackson’s body released its hold and Isaac lifted his arm to one of the manacles. He strapped it in and repeated the motion with the other arm. Then he reached out and grabbed the thin strap hanging by Jackson’s waist and strapped his body to the fence as well.

“Thank you Isaac.” Stiles smiled.

Isaac grinned and dragged a finger along Jackson’s tense arm. “Of course Stiles. I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Scott gets first blood.” Stiles reminded Isaac.

Isaac sighed. “I remember.” He looked over to where Scott was looking at whips. “Scott?”

“Yea babe?” Scott called over, glancing up from the whips.

“Can I have his right arm? I want to pay him back for all the times he hit me.”

Scott smiled at him. “Of course Isaac.” Scott looked at Stiles. “Anything in particular you want kochanie?”

Stiles smiled at the term of endearment. Scott had taken to calling him that because that’s what his mom called his dad and Scott liked the smile it always brought to Stiles’s face. “You know what I want Scottie.”

Scott grinned. “You’ve got it then.”

“Thanks babe.” Stiles grinned, his teeth showing in an evil grin. Scott used to fear that look on Stiles’s face, he always got it before the boy sprouted out some scheme that always ended up in them nearly getting arrested. Or actually arrested in the case of a couple times. But now he liked seeing it, knowing the feelings behind him.

“I wanna hear him.” Isaac said, looking at Jackson with a cocked head. “I wanna hear him scream.”

“Jackson you may speak.” Stiles said immediately, looking back at the wolf strapped up on the fence.

“You can’t do this.” Jackson spat immediately. “You can’t!”

“Oh but we can.” Scott told him, coming over with his chosen whip in hand. “See, no one will ever know. Your body will be found in the forest, a wolfsbane bullet in your head. We’ll blame hunters that scrammed as soon as they knew what pack they attacked. No one will ever know that it was us. You’ll just disappear again. We were better before you came back anyways. Happier.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jackson hissed. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You don’t remember?” Stiles asked. “You don’t remember bullying Scott and I since the second grade because you thought you were better than us? You don’t remember all the times you beat me up because I punched you for making fun of Scott for his asthma? How could you forget? You made our lives a living hell for over a decade. And now we’re getting revenge.”

“And you bullied me too.” Isaac said. “Told everyone I was crazy because my dad ran the cemetery and I was ‘Death’s little brother’ I think you said. And when my brother was killed in war you made sure the entire school knew that I was crybaby because you heard me sobbing in the school bathroom the day I got the news. You made me the mockery of the school. You beat me up for the fun of it. For the thrill of hurting someone that couldn’t do anything to stop you. Well I can stop you now. And I’m getting revenge for everything you did.”

“If you need to say any prayers, say them now.” Scott told him. “Because we’re going to beat you within an inch of your life so we can hear you beg and plead like you made us do. And then we’re going to let you heal up all nice and pretty so we can do it again. And again. And then Stiles is going to put a bullet in your brain. Something we should’ve done a long time ago when you were still the kanima and killing people. Goodnight Jackson Whittemore.” With those words, Scott raised the whip and slapped it against Jackson’s chest. Jackson let out a roar, eyes flashing and body shifting in response to the pain. The whip left a line across Jackson’s chest.

“Do not heal.” Stiles ordered.

Jackson’s body shook, his wolf trying to counter the spell and heal Jackson’s chest, but the wound stayed there. The spell was far stronger than the wolf.

Scott raised the whip again and brought it down in the same place. This time it split the skin, blood weeping out a bit.

“First blood is mine.” Scott growled. His eyes were glowing and his teeth were out but he wasn’t fully shifted yet.

Isaac and Stiles grinned behind him, ready to join in. They were all ready for their revenge.

 

Hours later Stiles was sat on Scott’s lap in a chair, watching Isaac carve into Jackson’s right arm. They’d turned the fence to laying down so Isaac could get to it better and do his thing while Scott and Stiles took a break.

“He’s so hot.” Stiles sighed.

Scott smiled and kissed Stiles’s shoulder. “You both are.”

“Shut up I am not hot.” Stiles argued.

“You totally are.” Scott grinned. This was obviously a previous argument.

“I am not hot Scott McCall stop lying to yourself.”

“You are hot and smart and attractive and funny and gorgeous and wonderful.” Scott declared firmly.

Stiles glared over his shoulder at Scott. “Stop. Lying. To. Yourself. It’s really not healthy.”

“You’re delusional if you think you aren’t hot.” Scott told him. “You’re smoking.”

“I agree with Scott!” Isaac called over, moving to scratch into Jackson’s leg instead of his lower one.

“See?” Scott smirked. “Two against one. We’re right. You’re wrong. You’re hot.”

“What are you doing baby?” Stiles asked Isaac, changing the subject as he knew he wasn’t going to win against both of them.

“Writing all of the injuries Jackson gave me into the body part that gave them to me.” Isaac explained, glancing over to smile at them. “Black eyes and cracked ribs and the like from punches, slaps, things thrown at me, stuff from his arm. Broken leg and ribs from stomps of his leg. That kind of stuff.”

“You remember it all?” Stiles asked in awe.

Isaac nodded. “I memorized it all so I could get my payback in the end.”

“So hot.” Scott sighed.

“How is that hot?” Isaac asked.

“You remembered everything just to get revenge and if that isn’t hot then I don’t know what is.” Scott smirked.

Isaac blushed a little, keeping his head down to hide it.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Scott told him. “I can’t decide if you’re hot or cute right now.”

“I think he’s both.” Stiles declared. “Our absolutely smoking hot and adorable boyfriend.”

Isaac grinned, blushing more.

“At least we can agree on that.” Scott said. “He’s gorgeous.”

Stiles nodded in agreement.

“I am not.” Isaac rolled his eyes.

Stiles and Scott sighed.

“Okay maybe not.” Scott conceded.

“Please.” Jackson whispered. “Please.”

Isaac stopped carving and stood straight. Scott and Stiles got up to walk over.

“Please.” Jackson said again, looking up at them through barely open eyes. He’d lost all his energy after a few hours at the hands of the three of them. And he’d already been forced to heal by Stiles’s order. He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. Stiles had ordered him not to and he couldn’t disobey. “I’ll do anything. Just please. Please stop.”

“Why should we?” Scott asked. “You never did for us.”

“I’ll do anything.” Jackson repeated. “Just stop.”

“Anything?” Stiles asked. “You already do everything I order you  to.”

“I may have an idea.” Scott said.

“What?” Isaac asked. “Are we letting him go now?”

“No.” Scott told him. He took Isaac’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I just have an idea. Come here.”

Stiles and Isaac followed Scott to the side of the room.

“What are we doing?” Stiles asked.

“I want to make him a pet.” Scott told them.

“A pet?” Isaac asked.

Scott nodded. “Think about it. Killing we only get the satisfaction for a little while. Keeping him as our pet we get to watch him be underneath us forever.”

“That might work.” Stiles said. “And I beet with a little thinking I can make a vow we can have him say that will bind him to us. He’ll have to submit and do what we say.”

“I like this.” Isaac grinned. “He put us under him so many times. It’ll be nice to see that.”

“We’re in agreement then?” Scott asked.

Stiles and Isaac nodded.

“I’ll start putting the vow together.” Stiles said, running off to find paper to work on.

“Can I finish my carving before we heal him and take him as a pet?” Isaac asked.

“Of course.” Scott said. “You’ve waited a long time for this. I won’t take it away from you.”

Isaac smiled. “Thanks Alpha.”

Scott smiled back. “Go. You have work to do.”

Isaac nodded and hurried back to Jackson. Scott followed at a more leisurely pace, smiling as he listened to Jackson’s moan as Isaac started up again. He loved his boys.

 

An hour later Isaac and Stiles were both done.

“Give him the shot.” Stiles told Scott, rewriting the final vow onto a clean sheet of paper for Jackson to read off of.

Scott nodded and picked up a nearby syringe. He took it to Jackson and injected it into his arm.

Jackson’s eyes opened and he moaned, arching off the table as the serum for energy ran through his system.

“Heal yourself Jackson.” Stiles ordered.

Jackson groaned as all the wounds on his body healed.

“Good boy.” Stiles smirked. He waited patiently as Isaac winched the fence back up so Jackson was standing, sagged against his bindings. “Now you’re going to look at this piece of paper and read it out loud word for word.” Stiles told him. “You will not stutter, slur, or otherwise mess up the words. Nod to show you understand.”

Jackson nodded slowly.

“Good. Now read.” Stiles held up the piece of paper and all three of them held their breath as Jackson started to read.

“I promise myself to Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and Stiles Stilinski.” Jackson said, his voice was soft but it was clear. “I submit myself to them. I take them all as alphas and give myself to them as an omega. I will follow all orders put directly to me without hesitation or fighting. I will do as told as a good omega should do. I swear this on my life and my wolf.”

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac all grinned as they felt the bond form.

Stiles dropped the arm with the paper and raised the other. He made the same gesture he had made at Jackson’s house and his eyes glowed. “I release you from the spell.”

“Did it work?” Isaac asked, wanting to make sure.

“Let’s take him down and find out.” Stiles suggested.

The other two nodded and joined him. Together they undid Jackson’s bonds and helped him to the floor.

“Jackson open your eyes and look at me.” Scott ordered.

Jackson’s eyelids fluttered and then opened, his head turning to look at Scott.

Scott smiled. “I think it worked.”

“We have a new pet.” Stiles grinned.

“And we have our revenge.” Isaac added.

“And we have our revenge.” Stiles agreed.

“This is gonna be fun.” Scott grinned. “This gonna be real fun.”


End file.
